Tale as Old as Time
by Once Upon a WhoLock
Summary: Belle is Storybrooke's only Librarian. She finds friendship and a bit more from the man who has Storybrooke in his pocket. Rated M for later smut. Slightly longer fic, with mild Red Cricket and Red Belle friendship.
1. Chapter 1

Isabelle French was the Storybrooke librarian; she actually was Storybrooke's _only_ librarian. She woke up one spring morning to the shining light coming from her window. She looked at her alarm clock and saw that it was seven in the morning. _Well, I've got three hours until I open up the library_ she thought as she stretched. One great thing of being the only librarian in Storybrooke was that she could set the schedule that the library was open. She opened the library at ten and kept it open until six during the weekdays; she kept the weekends for girl's nights with Ruby.

Belle got showered, dressed, and headed to Granny's for breakfast. She tried to go at least once a week so that she could chat with Ruby. She opened the door and sat down at the bar.

"Hey Belle, how's it going?" Ruby asked, giving her a menu.

"Not too bad, a little tired" Belle said, shrugging.

"Can I get you some coffee or something?" The brunette asked.

"Um, just tea please. Can I get two sugars in it?"

"Of course, darlin'" Ruby smiled, "Do you know what you want or do you need a minute?"

"I'd love the eggs benedict, Ruby."

"That's what you've gotten for breakfast the last three times. You don't want to try something different? Be a little daring?" The waitress smiled at her friend.

"I just _love _hollandaise sauce right now. I can't believe I'd never tried it until a couple of weeks ago." Belle smiled to herself.

"Okay, it's on its way!" Ruby punched her order in and brought Belle her tea before going to serve other customers. Belle noticed Ruby floating around Archie's table, trying to start a conversation with the psychiatrist. Belle smiled to herself, seeing Archie being noticeably flustered by her friend.

The door to the diner opened and Belle turned around curiously; Mr. Gold walked into the diner. She had never seen the pawn shop owner in the diner before, and had rarely seen him leave the shop or his luxurious home down the road.

He was wearing his typical black suit with a black button up shirt. He rarely wore any clothing that wasn't black. The only colours in his attire were his ties; today he wore a red one. He looked at Belle and gave her a dismissive smile that he gave most people in the town. Belle smiled in return and turned towards the bar, taking a sip of her tea. Mr. Gold sat at a table towards the back of the diner, separating himself from anyone else by at least fifteen feet.

Ruby came back to Belle with her plate of eggs benedict, with a side of home fries. Belle eyed the plate hungrily and grinned.

"Ugh, why is Mr. Gold here? Granny refuses to serve him so I'm always stuck with him."

"What's so bad about him? I've never really seen him much around Storybrooke."

"Other than the fact that he once tried to make Granny bankrupt, he gives everyone the creeps. Nobody wants to come into the diner once he's here."

Belle looked at her friend empathetically. "I'm sorry, Ruby."

"Yeah, well, can't do anything about it now. Just have to get it over with, I guess."

Ruby walked over towards Mr. Gold's table and Belle looked on towards them. She didn't think Mr. Gold was that bad. All she knew was her father absolutely hated him. Angry at Mr. Gold's treatment to his flower shop, her father had stolen from him; she knew that they had gotten into a heated fight, and her father had come home bruised and without Mr. Gold's belongings. Belle thought her father was idiotic at the time. Mr. Gold was known around town as someone you don't want to meet in a dark alley. _It's not like you're on such good terms with dad anyways _she thought. The reason she moved out and opened up the library was because her father was trying to control her life, even going as far as setting her up with a suitor from town. He was very traditional that way.

When she finished her breakfast and her tea Ruby came by with the bill.

"So do you want to come by tonight and watch a movie? I'll buy a bottle of wine, and you can stay over." Ruby smiled enthusiastically. Even though Belle was feeling tired, she couldn't say no to her best friend.

"Yeah, that sounds good."

"Alright hun, see you then!" Ruby left the bar and went back to Archie's table, trying to convince him to have one more cup of coffee.

Before she left, Belle inexplicitly looked towards the back of the restaurant. Mr. Gold was still there, and he was looking in her direction past the book in his hand. He raised his mug of coffee in what appeared to be his version of cheers. Belle smiled awkwardly and left the diner.

Belle opened the library and worked at her desk waiting for customers. Archie stopped by looking for a collection of Sherlock Holmes stories. Belle smiled to herself thinking of the psychiatrist reading about the Great Detective. She thought of mentioning it to Ruby, maybe it would make her friend blush.

Unfortunately, the library was never really busy; Belle just kept the library open because she loved books. Most times she would be reading novels in the library waiting for customers. A couple of hours passed before she heard the door open. She looked from above her novel to see Mr. Gold in the library.

To say Belle was surprised was an understatement; she rarely saw Mr. Gold outside the pawn shop and now she has seen him twice today.

"Hello, Mr. Gold." She said politely.

"Good afternoon, Miss French. How are you today?"

"Fine, thanks. I don't think I've ever seen you in the library before."

"Well, I am very busy, but I need a new book. Do you mind if I take a look around?"

"No, of course. Let me know if you need anything." Belle smiled at the man in front of her and he wavered slightly, looking at her before going to the shelves.

Belle continued reading as Mr. Gold walked around. She kept peaking at him through her book and she hoped that he didn't notice. He came towards the desk without anything in his hand.

"No luck this time?" she inquired.

"Well, I was wondering if you had anything to suggest. To me it seems that if you're looking for a book you should consult the librarian." He smiled shyly, which made Belle blush for some reason.

"Um, well…What type of books do you like?"

"I'm easy going when it comes to literature. May I ask what is your favourite novel?"

Belle thought for a moment, but dismissed the book that came to mind. "I doubt you'd like _my _favourite novel actually. It's a bit of a 'girl' book."

"Well I don't tend to concern myself with gender constructs, Miss French." When he said her name she felt flushed. _What the hell is wrong with you? _she wondered. She tried to focus on Mr. Gold as a customer but was distracted by his tailored suit.

"…Besides, as long as it isn't _Fifty Shades of Grey _I think I can handle it." He smiled at the librarian, and laughed at his comment.

"No, no, it's a little older than that. My favourite novel is actually _Pride and Prejudice_ by Jane Austen. She's my favourite author."

"You know, it's been a very long time since I've read that. Do you have it in the library?"

Belle nodded emphatically and went down the aisle to retrieve it. She could always find her way through a library and since she felt as though this was her _own_ library, she knew it like the back of her hand. She took the book out, quickly smelling the pages before returning to the desk.

She ran the book through the system and handed it to Mr. Gold. "Here you are, Mr. Gold. I hope you like it."

"Thank you, Miss French, I trust I shall."

As Mr. Gold left the library and went back to the pawn shop, Belle peeked out the window. She was feeling flustered and her stomach hurt. _Maybe I'm coming down with something _she thought.

Mr. Gold's heart was still pounding when he reached his home. He had begun to notice Isabelle a couple of months ago when she opened up the library. He had wanted to talk to her before, but he had always struggled with being courageous. It had taken all his nerve to go to the library and talk to her today. He hoped that he didn't scare her off. He went to his study to read.

Tomorrow would be another day.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.: This is a Red Belle brotp chapter. If this isn't your thing feel free to skip for more Rumbelle.**

"Hey Belle!" Ruby exclaimed as she opened the door. "Come on in!"

Ruby and Granny lived in an apartment above the restaurant. It always felt cozy to Belle. Granny was drinking scotch and watching the news. The old woman turned away from the television and smiled.

"How are you, Belle?"

"Pretty good, granny, thanks." The librarian smiled and the old woman turned back towards the TV.

Belle followed Ruby to her bedroom. She had two big bottles of wine, and some snacks. Belle sat down beside her.

"Next time we should meet up at your place. Your apartment is much more fabulous and less cramped than my bedroom." Ruby smiled and poured herself and Belle a glass of wine.

"Yeah, of course." Belle smiled and looked at the movies Ruby had selected for the night. They ended up choosing some 80's chick flick. They ended up talking to whole time regardless.

"So something weird happened," Belle started, "Mr. Gold came into the library today."

Ruby had a look of revulsion on her face. "That's weird. You'd think he'd own every book ever written."

"Yeah, it was. He kept asking me my opinions on books."

"Well, you _are _a librarian, Belle." Ruby laughed.

"Yeah, thanks. I know what you mean but it was all so strange…" Belle trailed off, thinking of Mr. Gold this afternoon in his tailored suit and rich cologne. She snapped herself out of it and Ruby was staring at her.

Ruby raised an eyebrow at her. "Maybe he was hitting on you." She winked and laughed at her friend.

Belle could feel a flush rise in her cheeks. _What the hell is Ruby psychic or something?_ she wondered.

"Yeah right, Ruby. It was _not_ that."

Ruby's eyed widened suddenly. "Oh my GOD! You totally have a crush on Gold!" Her friend smacked her arm.

"Shut up! I do not." Belle could tell she wasn't convincing Ruby at all.

"Please, I know that look when I see it. Not even a little one?" Ruby smiled at her.

Belle suddenly felt a pain in her stomach; she put her glass down.

"Listen, I'm not feeling that well, maybe I should just go home."

Her friend looked hurt. "Belle, I'm sorry if I touched a nerve or something. I was just teasing you. I don't care if you want to fuck Gold's brain out!"

The image made Belle's head whirl. "I know, I just don't feel up to a girl's night tonight. I'll call you later, okay?"

Ruby was confused but in the end let her friend leave.

When Belle got to her house her heart was still pounding. She hadn't felt this way for years, not since Charlie. _Is this really a crush?_ she wondered.

Whenever she was in doubt she turned to books. She went down to the library, going through the aisles until she found the copy of _Jane Eyre_. She went back upstairs and read in bed until she fell asleep.

It was late when Mr. Gold finished the novel Miss French had suggested. He looked at the clock in disbelief. _One in the morning? How did I possibly sit here all this time and finish this novel. I haven't even eaten!_

His leg was hurting from the stiff position it had maintained while Mr. Gold read. He went to his kitchen and made himself a bowl of cereal. He ate at the island, and a feeling of loneliness washed over him. His mind found its way to Miss French this afternoon in the library. A smile crept to his face. _Well, it would seem that I am smitten with this girl_.

Gold decided that he would visit the library again tomorrow. Perhaps the librarian will have something new for him.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Belle opened the library and began organizing the aisles, wondering if a certain pawn shop owner would stop by. Hours crept by and some people stopped in to pick up books and chat, but Mr. Gold was not one of them. Belle tried her best to distract herself from disappointment by looking for a new book to read. As she was walking through the aisles, the door opened.

"Miss French?" she heard from the front of the library. Her heart fluttered as she recognized the voice.

Belle walked towards the front of the library and saw Mr. Gold standing at the reception desk. He was wearing another one of his many tailored suits, with a fresh pale blue dress shirt. His tie was black, and done up in a Windsor knot. Belle was surprised to see the splash of colour in the man's wardrobe; the blue brought out the green in his eyes.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Gold," she smiled, hoping he could not see how nervous she was, "how are you today?"

"Very well, thank you. I've come by to return the book I borrowed."

Belle's eyes glimmered in a way that brought a smile to the man's face. He thought he could see a pale blush on her cheeks, although he dismissed the thought that it had anything to do with him.

"Finished already?"

"Well, I couldn't put it down, truth be told. I was up half the night reading."

Belle smiled shyly. "Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it!"

"Oh, very much so. I had forgotten what a piece of work Darcy was."

Belle laughed, looking up at the man in front of her. He looked tired, but there was also a light in his eyes that she had never seen before. She wondered what he was thinking.

"Yes, I know. To be honest Darcy has always been one of my guilty favourites when it comes to male characters. I know I shouldn't like him, but there's something about him that is wonderful, despite his faults."

"Ah," said Mr. Gold, "so you're a fan of the bad boys, are you?"

If her blush wasn't apparent before, Belle was sure that it was now. She could feel her cheeks and ears burning and her pulse elevated. It felt like her heart was going to pound out of her chest. She tried to play off her embarrassment, although she was not sure how successful she was.

"Oh, no, not necessarily, I… I guess you could say I'm sympathetic towards him. I know the reason Darcy acts the way he does is because of his past, y'know? It seems like the pain he felt when he was younger caused him to close up even more than he already had. It takes Elizabeth to open him up again."

"It seems to me you have a good grasp at the human condition." He smiled at her.

"Well, that's the great thing about books. You get to see all these different places and learn the feelings of people so different from yourself." She blushed again. "But I could talk about books forever. Are you looking for anything new? Or just dropping the book off?"

"I was wondering if you could make another suggestion, since I enjoyed the last one very much."

"Of course! How about _The Great Gatsby_? It's another one of my favourites."

Mr. Gold smiled, "that sounds wonderful, thank you."

Belle went and fetched the book from the aisle, and put the book through the system.

"There you are, Mr. Gold. I hope you like it."

"I trust I shall." As he went to take the novel his hands made the slightest touch at hers. They were soft to the touch, but cold. Mr. Gold felt a shudder go to his spine.

Mr. Gold smiled at Belle once last time before making his way to the door. "Thank you again, Miss French."

Before he got to the door he could hear her speak softly.

"It's Isabelle."

Mr. Gold turned around. "I'm sorry?"

The brunette smiled at the older man in the crisp suit. "My name, it's Isabelle. Although most people call me Belle."

Mr. Gold smiled brightly, a _true_ smile that Belle had never seen before. "That's a beautiful name, Belle."

"Aaand? Might I get your name, you know, since I've seen you three times over the last forty-eight hours." She smiled shyly at him.

"It's John."

"Well, I guess I'll see you soon, John."

When his name left her lips he could feel his heart beating faster. He held onto his cane for fear that he may fall over. As quickly as he could, he left the library for fear of embarrassing himself.

Once he was outside in the fresh air his head cleared up. He realized how idiotic he was for leaving so abruptly. _What the hell is the matter with you? The moment she starts asking about you, you decide to run?_ The anger he felt towards himself could not stop his heart from beating faster at the thought of Belle.

He knew that he wanted her, but it was more than that. For too many years he had been alone, while never feeling incomplete. He realised last night that he needed something more than his wealth and power within Storybrooke. He needed love. And perhaps Belle, could, in turn, love him as well.

_Or she could just turn you down. No one has ever truly loved you_.

That thought was always what had stopped him in life. Yet he knew that he had wasted enough time being stagnate. He must at least _try_.

The door to the library opened and Belle turned around. To her surprise, Mr. Gold was standing in front of her.

"Oh, hello again, John. Is there something wrong?" She looked concerned at the man, who seems slightly different than only minutes ago.

"No, no, nothing's the matter. I was just wondering… if I could ask you something." Mr. Gold shifted nervously in front of her.

"Of course, what's up?"

"I wanted…That is, I was wondering… if you would like to have dinner with me sometime?" He felt his palms get sweaty and his heart was beating harder than he could remember.

Belle looked surprised, yet not alarmed or angry. "You mean, on a date?"

Mr. Gold breathed deeply and looked into her blue eyes. He felt all his anxiety wash away

"Yes, on a date."

Belle smiled brightly at the man in front of her. "I would really like that. Are you free tonight?"

He could not believe that Belle had said yes to the date, but that she also looked excited at the prospect. He could hardly keep himself still, the nervousness transferring into incredible glee throughout his body.

"Yes, yes I am."

"Great! Well I'll be closing the library at six so would you like to stop by around seven-thirty?"

"That sounds wonderful, Belle."

"Alright! I will see you then." She gave him another big smile, which caused him to waver slightly.

The pawn shop owner left the library with a smile on his face that he carried with him on his way home. Fellow residents of Storybrooke saw him on the main road were confused, having never seen him smile that way before.


	4. Chapter 4

Belle locked up the library and headed to her apartment above the library. She took a shower and looked at her wardrobe. She had lots of pretty clothes that she loved (Ruby had brought her shopping recently to update her wardrobe) but she wasn't sure what to wear. She wasn't even sure what kind of date this was. Would it be casual or fancy? Much of Gold was a mystery to her; she wasn't sure what tonight had in store. All she knew was that the butterflies in her stomach wouldn't go away.

She decided on a dark blue dress that Ruby had picked out for her in a shop. She loved the way it brought out her eyes. She decided to go with minimal makeup and jewelry, and left her hair curly. She looked at her watch; it was seven fifteen. She went down to the library and waited nervously for her date to arrive.

Similarly, Gold was walking around nervously in his mansion. He had decided on a black pinstripe suit and a white dress shirt, as well as a red tie. Gold always felt that he looked best in a suit, so he had enough to go three weeks without visiting a dry cleaner.

He was incredibly nervous about this evening. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been on a date, and he _definitely_ couldn't remember going on a date with someone as beautiful as Belle. His heart was in his throat when he left the house in his Rolls Royce.

_Please just let this night not be a disaster_.

The drive from his home to the library was less than five minutes. He knocked on the door and Belle answered, and the sight of her took his breath away. The blue dress she was wearing flattered her shape beautifully, and it brought attention to how crystal blue her eyes were.

"Good evening, Belle."

Belle smiled shyly at Gold. "Good evening, John."

"I brought my car so we don't have to walk."

"Thank you, that's very kind."

Gold held out his arm and Belle took it with a smile. When they got to the car he opened the door for her. Belle smiled widely at Gold. Gold then got in the car and turned to Belle.

"I hope you like Italian food."

"It's my favourite, actually." Belle was starving, and excited for dinner.

"Perfect." Gold smiled at her and started the car.

They went to Tony's Italian restaurant, one of the few places to go out to eat in Storybrooke. The restaurant was fairly empty, although Belle did notice Marco sitting at the bar talking to Tony. One of the servers brought Gold and Belle to a small table with a red and white squared table cloth with a single lit candle. Gold held out Belle's chair for her before seating himself.

"My, my, such a gentleman" Belle smirked at Gold.

"Well, you know, I'm not as much of a beast as people in this town make me out to be."

"You know I don't think that."

He looked at her and knew that she was being truthful. "I know you don't."

Tony came to the table to take their order. He was a tall man, at least a head taller than Gold, and as large as he was tall. When Belle first saw him she found him intimidating, but once he talked everyone knew he had a heart of gold. Gold chose Tony's restaurant because despite his ill favour in the town, Tony had always treated him respectfully. He knew that Granny's restaurant would not have provided the right atmosphere for his first date with Belle.

"Hello, Mr. Gold, Miss French. Can I get you something to drink tonight?"

Gold let Belle take a look at the drink menu, "you decide, dearie."

Belle skimmed to look for something she recognized. "I'll just have a glass of the house white, please."

"Make it a half litre, with two glasses, Tony."

"Sure thing boss," Tony took the menu and walked towards the bar.

There was an awkward pause at the dinner table, and Belle decided to take a look at the menu.

"So," started Gold, "I haven't had a chance to read _The Great Gatsby _yet." He smiled at her, looking into her blue eyes.

"Oh, that's all right. Take your time with it."

Tony came by with the wine and poured the couple two glasses. "So, what would you like tonight?" he looked at Belle with a pad of paper in his hand.

Belle looked at the menu quickly, finally deciding to go with lasagna; Gold ordered the chicken masala. Tony took the order and punched it in.

"So, how are things at work?" Belle asked, trying to stir conversation. She felt nervous. Her palms were sweaty and her pulse was elevated. She looked over at Gold, who looked as cool as a cucumber. She wondered if he was nervous too.

"Oh, things were fine. Fairly quiet, as is Storybrooke. How is the library?"

"It's wonderful. I'm really enjoying making it my own." She smiled slightly, and took a sip of wine. "Not many customers still, but I'm sure that's just because it was closed for so long."

"That's good."

They sat in silence again. Belle wondered if this was normal on first dates. She'd only had one boyfriend before, but they were teenagers, and things were simpler then. This was an _adult _date. With Mr. Gold no less! She took another sip of wine and looked at her date. He looked very handsome, his traditional attire made him look like a perfect gentleman. Yet she could tell that there was something on his mind, something was troubling him.

"Is everything all right?" she asked, wondering if he wasn't enjoying himself.

"Yes, everything is wonderful…It's just… I'll be perfectly honest, I haven't been on a date in a _very_ long time. I'm slightly shocked that someone as beautiful as you would want to share a meal with me."

Belle's heart softened as she looked at Gold. She reached for his hand and held it reassuringly. "You needn't worry. I'm really enjoying myself." She saw Gold smile and she giggled quietly.

Tony came by shortly with their meals. Belle's lasagna was amazing, and Gold seemed to enjoy his chicken. When they were finished, Gold paid for the bill.

"Is there anything else you'd like to do in the oh-so-exciting town of Storybrooke, madam?" Gold asked, smiling at Belle.

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to come up to my apartment…for coffee?" Belle asked nervously.

"Do you have tea?"

Belle smiled slightly. "Yes, I actually prefer tea."

Belle took Gold's arm as he escorted her to the car. He once again opened the door for her. Once she was seated in the car she realized that she was a little tipsy from the wine. _Maybe that's why you asked him over to your APPARTMENT! _Gold started the car and made the small trek to Belle's place.

When they arrived in her apartment she started making tea while Gold hung around in the main room. He looked at all the books she had. Many of them he had heard of or read a long time ago (_the girl does love her classical literature _he thought) but there were also some books he hadn't heard about. _Looking for Alaska_? Was that a book about the state? He sat down on the couch and waited for Belle to return.

She brought the tea on a tray with a little bowl of sugar and milk. She served him a cup and he thanked her, taking it black. He observed Belle as she made her tea, surprised at how much sugar she put in it. He smiled to himself as she sat down.

Belle looked at Gold as he took small sips of his tea. He looked at her and gave a shy smile. She was feeling a little light headed, but she was blind-sided at how handsome she found Gold. She felt a desire to run her fingers through salt and pepper hair, and the smell of his cologne made her stomach flip (in a good way). She put her cup down on the table, and Gold did the same. She reached out to hold his hand.

"I've had a really great time, John."

"As have I, Belle." He smiled slightly in a way that made Belle laugh.

"What is it?" he asked, his smile growing bigger.

"It's nothing, I just like your smile."

Gold took in the compliment with a look of surprise and happiness. He took her hand and kissed it lightly but tenderly. The contact made her blush and her heart beat quickly.

"Thank you, Belle."

"I'm sorry if I'm being a little silly," she said, suddenly feeling insecure. "It's been a while since I've been on a date too."

He kept holding her hand, but used his other hand to brush her cheek delicately.

"You aren't, my dear, you are wonderful."

Belle saw earnest truth in his eyes, and she knew that she really cared for Gold. She could feel her pulse racing and a blush return to her cheeks, her mind was clear safe for one instinct. She wanted to kiss Gold.

She took his hands and brushed up closer to him, looking deep into his green eyes. She moved closer towards him, and Gold met her lips. The kiss lasted only a moment but Belle could feel her body swimming in a sea of adrenaline. She looked at Gold and saw he was surprised, yet smiling. He kissed her again, this time more passionately. He took Belle in his arms and brought her closer in order to feel her against his chest. She kissed him with shy desire, feeling a pang in between her legs.

When his lips left hers she noticed that his eyes were slightly glazed over. She felt surprisingly confident as she looked at Gold.

"Not that I wouldn't like to continue this, dearie, but it's beginning to get late and I must open the shop tomorrow."

Belle looked at the clock, and it was already eleven o'clock. "I understand. I should be getting to bed soon."

She walked Gold to the door; they shared goodnights, and one last kiss, before she saw him off. Belle brushed her hair and changed into pajamas, but unable to sleep. She kept going over the date in her mind, and as far as she was concerned, it was perfect.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter is really short in comparison to others. I'm in the middle of essays and assignments right now so I've been bogged down. Hope you guys can wait for the next chapter, I promise it will be longer and steamier!**

Two weeks had passed and since then, Belle and Mr. Gold had been out to dinner four times and had lunch dates every other day. Belle was visibly beaming, and people in Storybrooke had begun to notice. Belle had also noticed that her relationship with Gold had changed the way that many of the people around Storybrooke treated Gold. Gold told her that the happiness she brought to him had changed the way he treated his tenants. That made Belle happy.

Belle stopped by Granny's for lunch to see Ruby. They had since made up when she told Ruby that she was, in fact, dating Gold. She had to deal with a lot of "I told you so" from Ruby, so she knew they were back to their normal relationship.

Ruby came around with her burger and sat down with her for a little bit.

"So, how's the library going?"

"Oh, it's quiet, but it's good. I saw Archie today actually." Belle eyed Ruby and saw a noticeable blush go to her friend's cheeks.

"Oh yeah? What was he doing?"

"Well, it was interesting. He took out a book of poems. Normally he likes old mystery novels so it was intriguing."

Ruby moved around on the swivel chair uncomfortably. "Hmm, I wonder why he'd be doing that."

Belle eyed Ruby suspiciously. "Ruby, is there anything you want to tell me?"

Ruby bit her bottom lip before confessing. "Well….Archie and I may have gone on a date recently."

Belle giggled and smacked her friend lightly, "Way to tell me!"

"Oh, you're one to talk! You didn't tell me about Gold either."

"Well, I guess you're right. So what's new with you?"

"Well, we have someone staying in the B&B! A new girl, I think her name is Emma actually."

"Really?" Belle was a little surprised. Storybrooke didn't really get a lot of tourists and she couldn't remember seeing a new face around in forever.

Granny came up to the bar with a sour look. "Ruby, I'm not paying you to gab with your friends! No offence, Belle."

Belle shifted uncomfortably and looked at Ruby. "Sorry. I guess I'll talk to you later, Ruby."

"Okay, bye Belle."

Belle returned to the library and worked for a couple of hours, drifting between serving customers and thinking of Gold. Every time she saw him she felt butterflies in her stomach.

Gold stopped by that day while Belle was working. She peered from inside the shelves and gave him a shy smile. "Good afternoon, John."

He smiled at her. "Afternoon, dearie. How are you today?"

"Pretty good, kind of bored, but glad you're here now." She went up to him and kissed him. He brushed the hair away from her face and deepened the kiss. When they finally moved apart from each other their breathing had become heavier. Belle kissed the tip of his nose and giggled.

"So what's up?" Belle asked.

"Oh, nothing, just wanted to know if you'd like to have dinner tomorrow night?"

Belle smiled at Gold, "I'd love to!"

"Great," he smiled at Belle in the way that he saved only to her.

Belle wrapped her arms around Gold and kissed his cheek lightly. The kiss made his cheeks warm, and despite his complexion, there was a noticeable blush.

Henry Mills came in the library and looked at the couple. "Hey Belle"

"Good afternoon, Henry. Need any help?"

"I think I'm okay thanks." He went into the children's section of the library, out of sight from Belle and Gold.

"I think I better let you go, dearie. I'll see you tomorrow." He kissed her forehead and left the library.

Belle's stomach gave nervous flips; she hadn't actually been to Gold's house before. She felt anxious, but couldn't wait for the next night.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry again for the long wait, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, it's very fluffy and kind of smutty. Thanks for all the reviews and favourites, I really appreciate it :) **

Gold had taken the day off from the pawn shop to make sure the house looked spotless. He decided instead of cooking a fancy dinner, he would cook something they could make together: pizza. He bought all sorts of different ingredients, unsure what Belle would like the best. He showered and put on cologne; there was a sweet smell to it that Belle adored. He chose to wear a black suit with a purple dress shirt, venturing out from his traditional attire. He chose a simple black tie that he tied in a Windsor knot.

He hoped that tonight went well; he really enjoyed being around Belle and getting to know her more. He could not remember feeling so amazed and captivated by someone else. Blurry fleeting memories of friendships past, and perhaps at times sense of duty, but nothing like this. He felt as though he may be falling in love with her, but he tried to remind himself it was still very early in their relationship. He couldn't say anything to Belle now, he would frighten her off; but perhaps eventually he will be able to tell her without fear.

Belle showered and let her hair fall into loose curls. She looked at her wardrobe and decided on a ruby red dress; it was a flowy sleeveless dress that stopped just above the knee. She knew that she and John were staying in so she decided on black flats instead of heels. She put on minimal makeup and tied her hair half up.

She walked over to John's house, hardly a five minute walk, noticing a few Storybrooke residents getting a peek through their windows. Her and John's relation was the source of a lot of chatter among the small town residents; especially since John was known to everyone else as Mr. Gold, the richest man in town who, in essence, controlled Storybrooke. Belle hardly paid attention to the gossip, because John was his true self around her, and that he had softened to the town since they'd been dating.

The only thing she wished is that he was as open towards her as she was with him.

She rang the doorbell and John opened the door. He looked so handsome, experimenting with colour in his attire (at Belle's suggestion). The purple dress shirt brought out how dark brown his eyes were. It made Belle's stomach flutter and a heat rise to her cheeks.

"Good evening, dearie," John smiled at her, gesturing to come in.

Belle kissed John quickly as she entered the house. "Hi, John," she said, biting her lip slightly.

Gold looked at Belle and felt the need to hold onto his cane for sturdiness. She was wearing a red dress that draped her curves without clinging to them. He felt his heart beat faster and a tingling at his groin. He dismissed the idea, focusing on what Belle was saying.

"So, what are we doing tonight?" Belle asked, smiling at Gold. Her blue eyes shined brightly at him.

"I thought we could make dinner together tonight," he smiled and Belle looked at him curiously. "To celebrate our first date, I thought we could make homemade pizzas."

Belle smiled and kissed him lightly. "That sounds wonderful! There's just one thing…"

Gold's stomach lurched and he felt nervous. _I hope she doesn't hate pizza…_

"What is it dearie?"

"Do you have an apron? I just don't want to get my dress messy." She smiled shyly at Gold, and he smiled in return.

"Of course, I believe I have one in the kitchen."

Gold got Belle an apron and they began creating their pizzas. Gold brought the pizza shells that he made himself and brought out a plethora of ingredients for Belle to choose from. It seemed every type of vegetable, meat, and sauce was covered. She smiled and kissed Gold's cheek.

"Someone was busy at the grocery store."

"Well, I wasn't sure what you would like."

"Well thank you," she said, brushing her fingers through his hair.

The sensation caused a tingling to go down his spine and back to his groin. He took her by the hips softly and kissed her. He was soft at first, but afterwards kissed her urgently. He felt her tongue attempting to enter his lips and he allowed access. Belle pulled him in further and they delighted in the kiss for several minutes.

Gold felt like a school boy, making out ferociously with the young girl. The thought made him smile as Belle retreated slightly from the kiss. Her breathing was flustered, and he noticed a flush on her cheeks and chest.

"So," Belle said softly, "what do you take on your pizza?"

Gold opened a bottle of red wine and brought a glass for him and Belle. He watched Belle as she chose her ingredients, starting with a marinara sauce, chicken, black olives, onion, and bacon. She chose a mix of mozzarella and asiago cheese. Gold used barbeque sauce, chicken, sundried tomatoes and mozzarella cheese, slightly simpler than Belle's. As he was setting up his pizza he felt Belle hug him from behind.

He turned to her and kissed her forehead. "What was that for, dearie?"

She giggled and looked up at him. "I'm just having a great time, and I like being with you."

He kissed her lips lightly and gazed into her blue eyes. "As do I, dearie."

As the pizzas cooked they went to his main room and talked.

"So, anything new happen today?" Gold asked.

Belle took a sip of her wine and thought. "Nothing really…Oh wait, Ruby told me something interesting today."

"Ah, that she and Doctor Hopper are dating? I found out about that recently too."

"Well, there is that, but something else. Apparently we have a new visitor in Storybrooke. She's staying at the Bed and Breakfast that Granny owns."

Gold actually looked surprised and Belle smiled slightly, for once knowing something in Storybrooke before he did.

"I wasn't aware that we had a new tenant. What's her name?"

Belle thought for a moment, "It was...Emma."

Suddenly Gold's face changed from slight amusement to confusion, and then to shock.

Belle looked at John nervously, "John? Are you alright?"

He looked at Belle bemusedly, "Are you sure that that's her name?"

Belle looked curiously at him, "Yes, I'm sure. Why? Do you know her?"

Gold stammered slightly. "N-no. No, I don't. I'm sorry, Belle."

She took his hand and squeezed it slightly. "It's alright, but are you sure you're okay?"

He looked at her and nodded. "Yes, of course I'm fine. I think I'll just excuse myself for a moment."

Belle looked at him, unsure of what was going on with him. She nodded as he made his way to the library.

When he shut the door and turned on the lights he felt a searing pain at his temples. He was unsure what was happening to him and it frightened him. He could feel his breathing getting heavier and the pain in his head intensified to the point that he couldn't keep his eyes open. In his mind's eye he saw images that frightened and confused him. He saw a snowy hills and a castle within. He saw a man, or perhaps not even a man, dressed in leather and cloth, walking about the castle. His skin's pigment was something he had never seen, it looked almost golden.

He saw the man at a spinning wheel; it looked curiously like the one in the library. He observed at the man, who seemed so sad, and realizes he was looking at someone. A woman enters the room, in a long blue dress and dark brown hair. She has a tray for tea with her. He sees the woman's face and feels shock. _Belle? It looks exactly like her._

He continues to look at the woman and realizes that it _is_ Belle. He confusedly turns to the man at the spinning needle, to the horrible realization that the man of gold was actually him.

The visions stopped suddenly, and Gold fell shakily to the ground. He looked around him to see his library, and the objects that he was accustomed to. He stood up again, cursing to himself for not bringing his cane. He held onto a table while looking around the library, when at the corner of his eye he saw it, the same spinning needle from his vision.

He snapped out of his vision suddenly when Belle came in the library.

"John, are you alright? You've been in here for about ten minutes."

He looked at Belle and suddenly he remembered everything. His past life; his life free from curse. He remembered himself, Rumplestiltskin, The Dark One. And Belle, she was there too, lived with him and took care of him, even loved him. He realized that his love for Belle transcended from his previous life to this one.

"John?" Belle looked at him nervously, "Are you okay? You're scaring me, John."

He realized, however that Belle did not remember this past life, and perhaps she never would. He had to snap out of it, and deal with this later.

Gold looked softly at Belle. "I'm sorry, dearie, I don't know what came over me. But I assure you, I am fine." He hugged her softly and kissed her forehead.

"Alright, well then can you help me in the kitchen? Our pizzas are ready."

Belle poured them each a glass of wine as Gold cut the pizzas and brought the plates into the main room. They discussed each other's days and laughed, putting Belle's mind at ease from John's previous issue. However, the two worlds continued to course through Gold's brain.

As he cleared the plates Belle put on a movie, some romantic-comedy that he had never heard of. They sat together and Belle leaned her head on his shoulder. He wrapped one arm around her to bring her closer to him, and for the first time in the evening, he felt completely relaxed.

Gold was hardly paying attention to the movie, far too distracted by Belle's scent and the idea that he was with her at last, after so long. He could feel the tingling in his groin stirring again, and he tried as best he could to dismiss it.

As if Belle could read his mind, she shifted herself up so that she could kiss Gold's cheek. She then moved to his jawline and up at his earlobe, nibbling and sucking softly. Gold breathed sharply and he could hear Belle giggle. He took her by her sides and started moving her towards his lap. He brought her face closely to his and he kissed her passionately. Gold kept his hands at her sides as Belle ran her fingers from his hair to his shoulders. He deepened the kiss and pressed his tongue lightly at her lips, asking for entrance. She tasted like her pizza, but with a slight sweetness that was specifically Belle.

As he kissed her an image of their first kiss entered his mind. The two sensations combined together creating an ecstatic pleasure in his mind, feeling completely taken in by Belle. The tingling in his groin grew and his pants grew tighter. He wondered if Belle could feel his erection through the thin fabric of her dress.

As they kissed, Belle brought Gold in closer, her need for him growing. She could feel a pang in between her legs, and felt her panties becoming wet. She wanted him so badly, but she was worried. They hadn't been dating long, but it felt to her like she had known John before they met. She felt completely comfortable with him, but there was still something pulling her back.

She moved from his lips and began sucking slightly on his neck. John groaned slightly which gave Belle confidence. She moved back to his lips and starting kissing him more passionately. She felt one of John's hands move to the small of her back, while the other one rested on her knee. The sensation of his hand on her bare skin caused a tingling stir in her body. She could feel the heat coming from between her legs rising, as she wriggled around trying to stop the sensation from becoming too much.

As Belle wriggled on his lap Gold could feel his erection growing more, becoming slightly painful tucked in his dress pants. He began to slowly move the hand that rested on Belle's knee up her leg, cautiously seeing whether Belle wanted him to continue. She kissed him even stronger as he began to go up her leg moving slowly in between the fabric of her dress towards her hip. However, he heard Belle make a surprised noise, causing him to retract his hand from her dress and look up at her anxiously.

"I'm sorry, my dear, am I going too fast?"

Belle looked shy and nervous, and almost ashamed. "I'm sorry."

Gold chuckled and pet her cheek, "There's nothing to be sorry about, dearest. I will go as fast or as slow as you want me to."

Belle kissed him lightly, "It's not that I don't want to, John. It's just…I don't know, something is holding me back."

He looked at Belle, and how nervous she looked, and began to be curious. "Belle, have you ever…had a sexual relationship before?"

The question made Belle's cheeks go bright red, and Gold immediately regretted his question. "Now I'm the one who's sorry."

Belle laughed lightly. "No, it's alright. I have, actually, once. It was a long time ago, when I was a teenager. Not since then though."

"Well, my dear, we don't have to do anything tonight."

Belle hugged Gold and kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

They snuggled on the couch in silence, when Belle looked at the clock.

"It's getting late, John. I should be heading back."

"Of course, dearie, would you like me to walk you home?"

"It's only five minutes away, I'll be fine."

They walked to the foyer where they kissed and said goodnight. Before leaving, however, Belle turned around and asked Gold:

"So what about you? Do I have a string of lovers that I need to be worried about?" She winked at Gold.

He laughed, shook his head, saying "There was a woman in my past that I once loved, and we were once together, but that seems to me like another life ago. Since then there's only one woman that came into my life before you, but nothing came of it. Clearly you have nothing to be worried about."

Belle smiled and kissed him passionately. "Good, I don't like sharing." She kissed him one more time before saying goodnight and opening the door.

As Gold locked up, he felt the headache from earlier return. There was so much that he remembered from his past as the Dark One, so much which had to be dealt with. However, it could wait until tomorrow. All he needed now was a cold shower and a warm bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry about the delay, been dealing with some writer's block. The next two chapters are sort of like a Part A and B chapter. Hope you guys like it! Thanks everyone for like favourites, follows, and reviews, I really appreciate them :)**

It had been a few days after the incident that caused his awakening. Gold woke up and got ready for the day ahead. He made himself tea with toast, but the churning in his stomach made him unable to keep any of it down. He tossed the barely eaten breakfast in the garbage and sighed. He wasn't sure how he would make it through the day, looking at the members of Storybrooke going through their mundane activities, unknowing of their true selves before this curse was put upon them.

He looked at himself in the mirror; he had bags under his eyes and looked dreadful. Upon his realization of who he was, and still is, he couldn't sleep. He had nightmares of what he had done in lust for power. Mostly, the dreams that kept him awake were the ones of his son, Bae. He had a recurring dream of his last moments with Bae, seeing his son slipping through the portal created by the last magic bean in their world. Each time Bae is taken from him, he wakes up with a jump and finds himself in a cold sweat.

He also felt guilty about Belle. He had sent her away and as a result she got locked up by her father. He knew that what Regi-or, the Evil Queen had told him about Belle's death had been a lie. He wondered what else had happened that the Evil Queen had twisted and tormented in his mind.

The difference in his guilt with Belle was that he knew that he could fix things between them. She had been the only person who loved him since Bae, and maybe she could love him again. After all, they were dating, and were becoming serious. He knew that Belle did not remember her past life, but perhaps he could figure out a way to trigger her memories…

"Yes, but how?" Gold sighed as he left his house and walked to the pawn shop.

On his way to work, he saw the members of Storybrooke setting up for the day. _These people have no idea who they really are _he realized in amazement. He felt isolated when he saw the townsfolk, completely oblivious to anything but 'what will I make for dinner?' They didn't have to deal with madness that comes with two worlds, two sides of a coin, always flipping in their minds.

He then saw Belle's father unloading his truck and bringing flowers into his shop. A feeling of anger and resentment towards him filled Gold's mind. He began to walk away, trying to get his anger controlled, when the idea came to him.

_Maybe mentioning her father would do something, make her remember._

It was a hope, but he wasn't sure if it would work.

He called the library, feeling generally uncomfortable. Belle had mentioned that she and her father weren't getting along currently, which is why she moved out and opened the library. She never told him why, and he had never asked. He wasn't even sure if she would tell him. As the phone rang, his heart started beating faster.

"Good morning, Storybrooke Library." Belle sounded a little tired on the phone, but her voice eased his anxiety.

"Good morning, dearie, how are you today?"

"I'm doing well, John. Why is it you're calling? You usually just stop by."

"I was wondering if you could meet me at my shop, that is, when you have a break from work." His mouth was dry and his throat tickled when he spoke.

"Sure thing. Is everything alright?"

"Yes, of course dearie. I just wanted to chat in private."

"Alright, I'll be over in a couple of hours."

Gold hung up the phone and sighed. His hands were trembling from anxiety. He tried distracting himself from his work but he found himself constantly thinking of Belle.

She arrived later than he had expected. The sun was past midday he could see, and it was only a couple of hours until dusk.

He smiled and came toward her, hugging her waist gently and kissing her forehead.

"How are you, dearie?"

Belle laid her head on Gold's shoulders and hugged him. "I'm all right, what did you want to talk about?"

"Ah, yes, well…about that," Gold found it difficult to find his voice. "Why don't we go to the back of the shop, dearie."

Belle smiled weakly and went towards the back of the store, into Gold's office. Gold turned the sign to say that the shop was closed, and followed Belle.

She was looking at all the different objects that Gold had collected, turning to smile at him.

"What's up?"

"Well, um, this may seem a bit odd…" his voice trailed off and his throat became dry again. His tie felt like it was gripping his throat and his heart was pounding. _Just try to be honest. You have one more shot with her, don't fuck it up again!_

"I was wondering if you had spoken to your father recently."

Belle looked genuinely confused and shocked. "Um, not really, why are you asking?"

"I just don't know what happened. If you don't wish to discuss it, I'll leave it alone. I was just curious if there was anything I could do, since he is one of my employees."

"Well, there isn't anything you can do, but I don't mind telling you. The only other person that really knows is Ruby, and I trust you."

Gold reached for Belle's hand and kissed her forehead. "Only if you want to, dearie."

She nodded and kissed him lightly and sat down beside him.

"He was trying to control what I did with my life. Where I worked, what I did in my free time, which I was friends with, to name a few. The last straw was that he tried to create an arranged marriage."

Gold's reaction was filled with shock. Most people would see this as anger, but Belle knew what he was really thinking.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told you."

He put his hand on Belle's shoulder and looked at her reassuringly.

"Of course not, dearie. I want to know everything about you. But, what I want to know more is, are you okay with your father?"

Belle was hesitant, but sighed and confessed to Gold, "I love my father dearly, but I don't agree with what he wants for me. I want to be in control of what I do, and who I love, and that's you, John."

Gold's heart leapt but his stomach lurched. _Sure, she loves John Gold, but does she loves Rumplestiltskin? Does she love The Dark One?_

Despite his thoughts, he knew how he felt, with both lives.

"I love you too, Belle."

She embraced him and kissed him deeply and passionately. Gold could feel a stirring in his loins.

When Belle left the kiss, he felt like something was missing from him.

"I should head back; I've been away for a while."

It took a while for Gold to catch his breath. "Yes, I imagine you should."

Belle looked up at him playfully. "I'll call you tonight."

"Alright, love. Until then."

She kissed him again before leaving. He looked outside his window until he knew that Belle was in the library. Then he went to Moe French's flower shop.

He came into the store and looked at Moe, filled with rage.

"What do you want, Gold? I already paid my rent. Or is this about my daughter?"

Gold looked at the pathetic man, thinking of every possible curse he could conger if he was still the Dark One.

But then all of a sudden a flash of Belle from the past came back, of her leaving, and he knew that if he ever had a chance with her that he had to keep himself in check.

"Nothing," Gold said, "Just making sure everything is in business."

He left the flower shop as the first snowflakes of the season started to fall.

_I suppose it is only a few weeks until Christmas._

He walked back to his mansion and pulled out _The Great Gatsby_ that Belle had offered him. He became immersed in the book until a knock on the door acquired his attention.


	8. Chapter 8

Belle was so excited. She had told Gold she loved him, and he felt the same way. When she closed the library, she headed upstairs to her apartment to run herself a bath. She put some oil of lavender in and stepped in gingerly as the water began to rise. It was hot to the touch, which was exactly as Belle liked.

She laid in the hot water, enraptured in the scent of lavender. As she settled in the water, she began thinking of John' kisses and the scent of his cologne. She could feel a tingling in between her legs as she thought of him. She slid her hand in between her legs and began massaging her clitoris. Her breathing started to get shallow as she thought of John kissing her passionately on her bed, naked as he began to remove her clothing. She imagined John kissing her neck and her breasts and she sighed deeply, feeling herself getting close to the brink. She used two fingers going deep inside her, imagining it was John's length entering her. Within minutes she was coming, whimpering slightly as she rode out her orgasm. Her legs began to tremble as she lay there with a blank mind and half smile on her face.

When she got out of the bath she put on some pyjamas and dried her hair. Her phone rang and she looked curiously. _Who would be calling now?_

"Hello?"

"Belle?" it was her father on the other line.

"Dad? Is everything okay?"

"Well, I wanted to talk about your friend, and my employer, Mr. Gold"

"You mean my _boyfriend_?" She knew that her father did not approve of her and John, as he didn't approve of many things she did.

"Yes, well, he came by the store today, unannounced, and didn't even have anything to say. It was truly odd. Did you say something to him?"

Belle remembered how shocked and angry John was with what Belle had told him that afternoon, but she knew he wouldn't do anything. _Would he?_

"Dad, I don't think you need to bother with what goes on in my personal life. And it doesn't sound like John did anything wrong." She was growing tired of her father's wariness.

"I know, Belle, I just worry about you."

"Well you don't need to. I can take care of myself, dad. Listen, I have to go. Bye."

She hung up the phone and felt a wave of guilt rush through her. She didn't want to be mad at her father, but she couldn't forgive him yet.

Still, she wanted to know what Gold was doing at her dad's shop. She changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and walked over to Gold's house. There was a fresh layer of snow on the ground and Belle could see her breath in the air.

She rang the doorbell, and John answered. He was still wearing the suit he had on today, although he looked weary.

"Belle?" he looked confusedly at her, "what are you doing here?"

"I was wondering if I could come in."

He moved out of the doorway. "Of course, come in. I was just about to have some tea if you'd like."

"Maybe later," Belle followed John into the library and sat on the couch beside him. He put his hand on her knee and stroked it softly.

"What is it, dearie?"

Belle felt herself become nervous, although she wasn't sure why. She fumbled with her hands and stuttered slightly.

"D-did you go visit my father after I told you about our fight?" She couldn't look into his eyes for fear that she would be lost in them.

John sighed deeply. "Yes, I did."

"Why?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure. I was so angry at him, I just reacted to what you told me. But, trust me, my darling, I didn't do anything, nor would I."

She looked at him and saw that he was being sincere.

"I know that, John. I just don't want my father to be an issue in this relationship."

"It won't be, ever again, dearie."

She smiled lightly and kisses his lips lightly. "Alright."

He pulled her in closer and kissed her passionately. His hand never left her knee, although he now moved it slightly towards her thigh. She could feel his tongue wanting to enter and she allowed him, feeling a tingling between her legs again. She ran her fingers through his hair softly as she felt herself become wet with excitement. Belle whimpered slightly as John moved away from her slightly to stop the kiss.

He breathed shallowly and smiled at Belle, "so, would you like some tea, dearie?"

She smiled brightly at John, "Yes, please."

He kissed her forehead as he headed for the kitchen. Belle stayed on the couch, trying to quell the excitement she was now feeling through her body. She looked at all the old books that John had collected over the years, finally looking upon the spinning wheel towards the back of the library. Belle had seen it before, but never truly noticed it until tonight. _Seems an odd thing to keep in a library_.

Belle moved closer to it, examining it cautiously. She wasn't sure why, but the object created an aching in the bottom of her stomach.

She touched the wheel and felt a searing pain enter her head; despite this, she never stopped holding onto the wheel. Her whole body grew hot and she was in terrible pain all of a sudden. She shut her eyes from the throbbing within her head.

Suddenly, she saw visions within her mind that she had never known before. She saw her father, and Gaston, her once betrothed, but they were in a castle and were dressed in fine silks and jewels. _I don't understand._ They were angry, looking upon a map. She then saw a woman holding a book dressed in a yellow gown. She realized that the woman looked exactly like her. Try as she could, Belle could not stop these visions from searing into her mind.

She received another vision but within another setting, a castle covered in snow. She saw herself, dressed in plainer clothes, but still not dressed for this century. She was bringing a tray of tea to a man dressed in leather. She saw that his face was painted with Gold. _John?_ She recognised the man to be John himself, only different.

Slowly she began to remember. _That's me and John, but it isn't us… That's me, but that's not John. It's…_

"Rumplestiltskin" she whispered as her visions melted away and she began to come back to reality. The pain from the visions made her lose grip of the spinning wheel, and she felt to the floor, blacking out. The last thing she remembered that it was all real, that despite everything, she remembered him.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry about the wait, but I hope this lemony chapter makes up for it! Thanks to everyone who has followed, favoured, and/or reviewed this fic! Can't tell you guys how much it means that you like it! **

John rushed to the library when he heard a loud noise emit from the room. He flung the door with great force, only to find Belle collapsed on the floor.

"Belle?" He shouted, rushing to her side, holding her body near him. He leaned closer to her face and listened; he could hear her breathing. He sighed, relieved, and placed her down again. He went to the couch to get a pillow for her head, and went to get a cold towel. When he returned, he patted her forehead lightly with the towel, brushing her hair away from her face and whispering her name.

Within minutes she woke up again, bewildered at being on the floor.

"Belle? My darling, are you alright?"

She looked up at the man in front of her. It was indeed Rumplestiltskin, the love that she had continued to fight for throughout her life. Only instead of being covered in golden scales, he was a real man; the man that wanted to come out when they shared true love's kiss. The memories of her time with Rumplestiltskin in their world as well as this one combined and she felt herself being faint again. Rumplestiltskin kissed her forehead, hugging her tightly to him.

"Why don't I get you to the couch, dearie…? It will be more comfortable than the floor."

Belle nodded lazily as Rumplestiltskin lifted her up, allowing her to be supported by him. He held onto her waist and arm as he guided her to the couch. He went to get a blanket for her and returned with the tea he was brewing.

"Now, why don't we just relax, yeah? You've had a bit of excitement, I guess" he said, smiling lovingly at the woman beside him. She looked at him dreamily and returned the smile.

Belle could hardly contain herself, both frightened and excited at the same time. He was here, and he was with her, in a true way that was never possible in their old world. He was able to let her in in a way that the Dark One never did. She smiled at him, wanting him to know her secret.

"I remember."

He looked confused at her statement, unsure of its meaning. "Remember what, dearie?"

"I remember you." Belle smiled brightly at the man in front of her, but it was clear he did not understand her.

"Well I should hope you do. A fainting spell rarely takes away one's memories."

She giggled to herself. "No, you don't get it. I _remember _you, Rumplestiltskin."

He immediately stopped himself mid-sip and placed his tea carefully on the table. "What did you say?"

She moved towards him and held his hand. "I remember you. Who you are, and who _we_ are." She gave him a sultry look, seeing a glimmer of understanding jump into his eyes.

He sighed deeply. "You remember who I am?"

She laughed at him slightly. "Yes! That's what I've just said about three times!"

She looked deep into his eyes. She knew he knew who she really was, and what they were. Rumplestiltskin became quiet and retreated from her a little, pushing himself down further towards the end of the couch.

Belle reached for his hand again. "Don't you dare."

He looked at her and saw love and trust in her eyes. Guilt over his past filled his heart.

"After all I've done to you, why would you still be here?"

She placed a hand to his cheek so that he was looking in her eyes.

"Rumplestiltskin, you should know by now that I will always fight for you. I love you."

Suddenly the past was unimportant; he reached for Belle's hand and kissed it lightly.

"Yes, and I love you." There were tears in his eyes and Belle saw the smile that he kept only for her.

Belle leaned into Rumplestiltskin and pressed her lips lightly against his. He leaned into the kiss, bringing his hand to her waist as the kiss became deeper and more passionate. Belle could feel her cheeks burning and her heart racing; she brought her hands towards the back of his neck and began playing with his hair as she pulled him in closer. Rumplestiltskin stifled a moan, and Belle smiled to herself. His tongue demanded entrance and she allowed it. She tasted of sweets as he explored her mouth, bringing the hand that was at her waist closer to her chest. Belle sighed as he grazed a hand over her chest, and she could feel her core becoming wet with excitement.

Rumplestiltskin moved away slightly and Belle pouted at the loss of contact.

"Not that I'm not enjoying this," he chuckled, "but perhaps we may want to move somewhere more…comfortable?"

Belle smiled mischievously at him. "Like, a bedroom?"

Rumple returned the smile, "Hmm, maybe." He kissed her lightly as he took her hand and brought her to his room. His bedroom reflected Rumplestiltskin in this world: large, lavish furniture filled the room, including a plush king sized bed that looked like it could swallow Belle completely. Rumple turned to her as he shut the door and continued to kiss her.

Belle could feel Rumple slipping his hand under her shirt. _Well, someone's ready now aren't they_ she thought and giggled to herself. She moved her hands to his shoulders, allowing more access to his wandering hands. Before long her top was off as well as her bra. Rumple took in the slight of her naked upper body, feeling the soft cream coloured skin as he soaked it all in. Belle took the opportunity to remove his suit coat and button up shirt. She kissed him passionately, exploring his mouth as he fondled her breasts, pinching her nipples slightly. The sensation made her breath hitch, and Rumple smiled to himself.

Belle brought him closer to him as she brought her hands down his shoulder blades to his lower back. She could feel his excitement through his pant fabric, smiling to herself as she brought a hand the cup the erection through the fabric. Rumple groaned at the contact, giving Belle a smouldering look. She began unbuttoning his pants, flinging them to the floor as he kicked them from his feet. She stared a little longer than she intended to, noticing that Rumple had seen her, and noticing the gloating look in his eyes.

"My darling, there are still too many layers in between us" he said as he began unbuttoning her jeans and removing her lace panties. Rather than feeling self-conscious about being naked, Belle felt confident and powerful. The lust filled look that Rumple gave her as he scanned her naked body only made her feel more confident. She strutted towards the bed and lay on it suggestively.

"Well, come here then, my love" she said as she winked at him.

Rumplestiltskin moved towards the bed and lay beside Belle, positioning himself on top of her. He kissed her again, and he could hear her moan into his mouth, the vibrations causing his erection to become harder. He fondled her breasts, only stopping the kiss to suck on her nipples. He made lazy circles around them, sucking and biting softly, working accordingly to the breathy hitches that Belle made as he continued.

"Oh, Rum-" she managed as Rumple continued to play with her breasts, bringing one hand close to her sex. He knew that Belle was not a virgin, but he wanted to make sure to be gentle with her; he cautiously began stroking her clitoris, feeling the wetness from her sex around him as he played with the bud. He began to stroke faster, hearing Belle begin to moan loudly. He kissed her and looked on her face; her eyes were shut and he could hear her breathing get faster. He nibbled on her earlobe as he continued to massage the bud, feeling his arousal getting harder to manage.

Rumplestiltskin moved down Belle's body, trailing it with soft kisses as he made his way to her heat. She smelled of sex and need and he breathed her in, feeling dizzy from the sensation. He placed himself between her knees, seeing the slightly nervous face that Belle was giving through her arousal. He winked at her as he patted her thighs, asking for more room to access her entrance. Belle obliged, and Rumple moved towards her bud and began to suck on it.

He felt Belle's hips buck and heard her whimper slightly at the contact. He flicked his tongue in circles around the bud, feeling glee knowing that his actions were making his love close to climax. He continued playing with her clit as he slowly brought two fingers to her entrance. She was extremely wet and tight as his fingers went inside her, hearing Belle's moans of approval as he began pumping slowly into her, continuously stimulating her clitoris as he did so. He moved his fingers up within her and began stroking her upper wall, hearing her breath hitch and her moans turn into breathy whimpers as he did so. He knew she was close, and continued this motion faster as her heard Belle scream his name.

He could feel her walls tightening and he went faster still, putting more focus on her tender bud as she reached her climax. Within minutes Belle was screaming slightly as she came. He removed his fingers from her entrance but continued to play with her clitoris as she rode out her orgasm, allowing her to relish the feeling before coming down from ecstasy. When he raised himself from her entrance he saw a pool of wetness from her orgasm on his sheets. He chuckled to himself as he looked at Belle, sprawled on the bed with a look of euphoria on her face.

The only thing she could utter was "holy fuck", which Rumple laughed at slightly as he kissed her forehead. Belle smiled at him and kissed him hard, tasting herself on his lips and tongue. She wanted more, and he wasn't going anywhere.

She began to massage his erection through the fabric of his boxers, feeling himself becoming hard again. Rumple removed the boxers, and he began to kiss her again. Belle took his length in one hand and began pumping slowly at first from the shaft to the head, feeling the precome spill from his member. She shimmied off the bed, bringing Rumple with her as she looked up at him mischievously. A guttural "fuck" emitted from his mouth as Belle took his length in her mouth. She was wet and hot, which only caused his erection to become harder. She brought her tongue down the side of his length before focusing on the head. She made lazy circles with her tongue as she began to hum against his sex, causing a tingling sensation to shoot through his dick and his balls.

Rumple began breathing harder as Belle continued to play with his member, almost coming when she began pumping his length with her hand as her mouth went in time with the rhythm. _It's been too fucking long_ he thought to himself. His breathing became shallow as he looked at the woman he loved pleasuring him. He moved his hands to her shoulders and she looked up at him curiously.

"I can't wait any more." He said as he brought her back towards the bed and kissed her. He got a condom from the bedside table and put it on as quickly as he could. He kissed her again and looked into her eyes.

"Are you sure, my darling?"

"Yes, Rumplestiltskin," her eyes were smouldering as she looked at him, "please make love to me."

He smiled and kissed her again. Their tongues began playing for dominance as he entered her. He felt Belle's hips buck up and her breath hitch as he slowly brought his length completely inside her. He looked at her to make sure it didn't hurt, but her eyes were closed in pleasure. He took the hint and began pumping inside her.

As he was fucking her, he let out a moan. She was so tight and wet that Rumple was not sure if he would last long. Belle moaned as he moved in and out of her, bringing her legs up to the small of his back to allow him to go deeper. As he pumped into her core he could feel her walls beginning to tighten and her breath to become more erratic.

"Oh, god, Belle…" he moaned into her ear.

"Rum, I'm going to-i- I'm coming, Rumplestiltskin."

As her words clouded his mind he felt himself on the brink of climax, he sucked on her neck as he pumped furiously into her, hearing her scream his name over and over as she came again. Shortly after, Rumple succumbed to his climax, moaning loudly in her ear as he spilled his seed in her.

They stayed glued together for a few minutes as they rode out their climax and got their breathing back to normal. Slowly, Rumplestiltskin removed himself from inside Belle, relishing slightly in the noise she made when she left him. He tossed the used condom in a bin before coming back to bed. Shivering slightly, he put the covers over him and Belle as he stared into her crystal blue eyes. He kissed her forehead and could feel her smiling under him.

"I love you more than anything, my darling." He whispered to her.

"I love you too, Rumple." She said as she kissed him softly.

Belle snuggled onto Rumple's shoulder and closed her eyes. He hugged her towards him as he shut the light, falling asleep to the smell of lavender in the room.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello, dearies! So this is the last chapter of this story, so I hope you enjoy it. Thanks to everyone who favourited and reviews, you made this story so much fun to do. Thanks to those who came along for the ride. I'll be writing more for OUAT as well as Doctor Who, so keep posted :)**

The morning sun began peering into Rumplestiltskin's bedroom window. The light in his eyes woke him dreamily from sleep. He sighed, lying in the bed with eyes closed. He turned on his side, smiling at the sight in front of him. Belle lay on her side facing him, her lips slightly parted, brown curly hair lying lazily around her face. He smiled and brushed the hair away from her face and kissed her forehead. Belle sighed and stirred dreamily. She woke up slowly while Rumple lay beside her. When she woke, she smiled at the man in front of her.

"Good morning," Belle said dreamily.

"Good morning, dearie." Rumple smiled and kissed her lightly. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Wonderful" she said as she smiled.

"Great. Would you care for some breakfast?"

"Sure, that sounds great."

Rumple got up and put on a pair of pajama pants. Belle simply put on the tee shirt she wore yesterday and her underwear. She followed Rumple sleepily to the kitchen, sitting by the island as Rumple made coffee.

He gave Belle a cup of coffee and he continued to make breakfast. Belle sipped at the coffee, looking at Rumplestiltskin apprehensively. Remembering her past life came as a whirlwind and between that and finally being reunited with Rumple, it hadn't all sunk in. She remembered her time as Rumple's caretaker, and she wanted to know about what happened when she left. Especially with the most important thing she wanted to know.

"Um, Rumple?"

"Yes, my darling?" He answered as he put the bacon in the oven.

"Did you end up finding your son?"

Rumple paused slightly before continuing to make breakfast, cracking eggs in a frying pan.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you-"

"It's fine," he said as he turned to her, "I haven't found him, yet."

Belle got up from the island and went towards him. She hugged him and kissed his lips.

"I'm sorry, my love."

"It's actually all right, Belle. My boy travelled to a land without magic, which, this one is. So, I'm going to try and find him, as soon as I can leave Storybrooke."

"Where will you go?"

"I haven't decided yet, but I will find my Bae."

Belle smiled sweetly at Rumple and kissed him softly. "I hope you find him."

"Would you come with me, when I do?"

Belle smiled brightly at him and kissed him once more. "Of course I will."

Rumple smiled at Belle, the way he only did for her. "Thank you, dearie."

Rumple brought his hand to his waist and kissed her neck. Belle hummed in response as Rumple nibbled and her neckline and toyed with the hem of her tee shirt. Belle scratched lightly on Rumple's shoulder blades as he growled into her neck. He brought her against the island and sucked on her earlobe, making her moan. Belle pushed herself onto the island, bringing Rumple closer to her as she kissed him. Her tongue demanded entrance, and he allowed her.

Rumple slowly brought a hand from the small of her back to her mound. He toyed with her through the lace underwear, feeling her excitement through the fabric.

"Do you want me, Belle?" he asked, nibbling at her jawline.

She breathily whispered yes and Rumple chuckled. He removed the undergarment, teasing Belle's sensitive bud as she moaned. He played with the wet folds while playing with one of her nipples under her top. His morning wood returned with a vengeance, feeling restrained by the pajama pants he was wearing.

Belle fumbled with the pajamas while he continued to tease her. His erection sprang from the clothing and Belle began toying the length. Rumple kissed her passionately, moaning as she continued to massage his length. As Belle continued to moan, she guided him towards her entrance. He continued to kiss her as he slowly entered her.

Belle's breath hitched as his length filled her. Her body was so sensitive and she wanted to feel him closer to her. She wrapped her legs behind the small of his back and brought him closer to her, allowing him to fill her completely. Rumple growled and moaned as he felt her tight, wet sex cover his.

He began pumping within her, at first slow, but feeling his need grow, his movements became faster and erratic.

"Rum," Belle moaned, "I'm getting close. Please…"

Rumple kissed her hard and brought a hand to massage her clit. The sensation brought Belle over the edge, her walls tightening as she came. The sensation drove Rumplestiltskin mad, only fucking her for a minute more before coming undone himself. He moaned Belle's name as he came inside her. Both breathing deeply, they held each other closely, kissing each other softly over each other's faces as they came down from their climaxes.

Belle suddenly realised she smelled something strange. "Um, Rum…I think we burnt the eggs."

Rumplestiltskin turned lazily and saw the frying pan sizzling and a scent of burning filling the kitchen.

"Oh, fuck," He said, laughing. "Well then, I guess we should go order breakfast. Granny's?"

Belle giggled and kissed him lightly. "Sounds good."


End file.
